Realisation Of Love
by caskettchax47
Summary: My first fanfiction. To me, this is the moment Rick knew he was in love with Kate. OneShot


_**A/N: Jess and Tere, this is for you. Thank-you for being the sisters I never had. I love you both. xxx 3**_

I DO NOT OWN CASTLE

She walked down the red carpet, and heard one member of the paparazzi say, "Ay, it's Nikki Heat."

Cameras flashed, and temporarily blinded her. She wasn't used to this side of life. Ever since he has started shadowing her on cases, nearly a year ago, everything had changed. She had gotten a glimpse of the life of the rich and famous. She tried to fake a smile, but against her best efforts, failed, and rolled her eyes instead. She saw Captain Montgomery talking with a few people and started walking towards him at the same time he did.

Rick heard the commotion and looked away from the man he was talking to. She looked absolutely stunning. Her blue dress hugged her tightly, showing the curves of her small frame. The dress showed a lot of cleavage, and he was lost for words. Speechless. Now, that was a first.

She smiled at her captain, whom was dressed in a nice tuxedo. "You clean up nice, detective."

God, she hated compliments. "Thank-you sir." **Jesus, Kate. Act like it was nothing. Ugh, I really do not want to be here.**

"Castle's gonna be happy to see you," he continued matter of factly. "Have you read the dedication?"

Confusion washed over Kate like a high tide wave, and it showed in her face.

"No. What does it say?" She looked at the book stand, then back at Montgomery.

He smirked, "Go and see for yourself, excuse me." And without another word, he walked away, leaving the curious detective alone in her thoughts.

Rick watched her walk over to the books, and smiled. Mesmerised, by how stunning she looked. He excused himself from the conversation he was in with the man sitting on the couch across from him.

Paula interrupted his journey towards Kate, by gently grabbing his arm. She pointed to Beckett, and softly questioned, "That's her?"

Her mirrored her words back, only without the questioning tone, and with a grin. "That's her."

"Huh, that's one hell of a love letter you wrote hr. Geez, one night in Ibiza, and what do I get, a chapter in 'Storm Fall'?" She was a little insulted.

"A very HOT chapter," he replied in his own defence.

"And she gets a whole book?" **God, you just don't let up, do you Paula?**

"Well she must be a pretty special girl."

Castle looked at Beckett as she picked up his first written Nikki Heat novel off the stand, and he smiled. He was in awe.

"Let me ask you something, when she calls you, do you call her back?"

"Yeah," he looked at her as she spoke once again.

"Of course you do. Because she's important to you, and because it's polite."

"Paula I call you back"

"Three book deal, and I can't even get you on the phone to let you know," she was starting to whine, but quickly changed her tone again: "You've got an official offer?"

"There's a..." **What? Are you kidding me?**

"I don't... I..." **Shit, what do I say?**

"So, can I close the deal?"

"Paula, I'm sorry, this is a big step for me. I don't know that I'm ready to walk away from Nikki Heat."

Now she was getting a little pissed off, "Who? The one on the page, or the one standing over there in that Herve Leger dress?"

Kate was examining his book, as if she were afraid to open it and see what she would find. But she did it with a smile, good sign right?

Maybe Paula was right. **I would be stupid not to take the deal, unless there were something meaningful holding me back. Something bigger than a book character. I can't believe it, why have I not seen it earlier? I-I am in love with Detective Katherine Beckett. How is it that others have noticed, but not i. Has love made me blind? Oh, get a hold of yourself you sap, **he scolded.

"The-the one on-on the p-page," he stuttered.

"Oh Rick, are you sleeping with her?"

"No," now looking at Paula.

"what the hell are you waiting for?" She shouted. In a normal voice, she went on, "Go get it out of your system, and come down to the office and sign the damn contract, okay?" She touched his cheek and started to walk away.

He wanted to scream that it wasn't just the sex he was after. He wanted her, all her flaws and mistakes, giggles, everything. He wanted her. To be with Kate. But his mouth refused to move.

She was remarkable, and at this moment, Richard Castle knew he was hopelessly, and irrevocably in love with Katherine Beckett. No one would ever understand, or even know how much he loved her. **Scratch that, loves. **He thought.** Loves her.**

**Just walk up to her, and act normal. She will laugh if she finds out about you secret.**

And that was exactly what he did.

_**A/N: Sorry for any spelling or grammatical differences, as I have grown up in Australia, and all is correct over here. This was my first fanfiction. That is it my fellow Casketteers, now don't ask me why, but I just had a strange feeling that this is the moment he falls in love with her, or realises he is in love. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. xxx :)**_


End file.
